


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by showurselfelsa (kanshou87)



Series: Tangled in Frozen Event [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elsa is kidnapped, Gen, Minor Violence, Set Between F1 and F2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/showurselfelsa
Summary: Hans is out for blood. And Elsa is the key.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Series: Tangled in Frozen Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Ready As I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a mini-series under Tangled in Frozen writing challenge which took place last April. This challenge requires the author to create Frozen piece based on listed songs from Tangled series. This story is based on Ready as I'll ever be sung by Varian in Season 1 of Tangled.

The last thing she remembered was a rag pressed against her nose and mouth. Her airway burned from the strong smell of chloroform. Blackness took her before she could fight back with her magic. The faint sound of water dripping in the background stirred the Queen awake. Her eyes blinked rapidly to adjust her bleary vision. The throbbing in her head was so intense that it made her feel nauseous. 

“You are finally awake, Your Majesty.”

A dark timbre voice reverberated and startled Elsa, bringing her to a high state of alert. Her instincts were screaming at her to flee instantly. She tried moving but her limbs felt heavy and unresponsive. A bout of panic washed over her when she discovered her hands were bound by a set of manacles. She mentally summoned her magic, trying to freeze her restraints. It crackled at her command but it died into a simmer as soon as it was called upon. A second later, a sharp pain shot up her entire being, making her double over from sudden attack. 

“Don’t even bother trying.” The voice warned. “These manacles are laced with magic suppressants. Each time you use your magic it will reflect back with double the impact.”

Clicking of boots followed, their rhythm matching her racing heartbeat. 

Raw fear filled Elsa’s eyes when the voice revealed itself in a form of disgraced prince of Southern Isles. Hans Westergaard. The conniving man's plan to usurp the Crocus Throne two years ago nearly cost her her life and Kingdom. Had it not been Anna, she would have perished under his sword. 

Her captor advanced with a predatory grin, tongue licking at his dried lips. Elsa shuffled uncomfortably under the man's icy gaze. He went down on one knee and cupped her face with his gloved hand. 

"How does it feel to be powerless?" 

"What do you want, Hans?" she hissed in response. The man's condensing tone irked her greatly. 

"You know what I want, Elsa. The one thing I have been long denied."

"You must be mad if you think the throne is yours for the taking." 

"Ah, I beg to differ. Despite the hiccup in my previous plan, I manage to gather sympathisers for my cause. I know of a few rulers who are willing to give me full support if I can prove to them that I have successfully defeated the Snow Queen." 

Colour drained from Elsa's face at the realisation of Hans's words. 

"You are initiating war with Arendelle?" 

"Since I already have you in my grasp, it won't be necessary to destroy a kingdom that I am going to rule." He tightened his grip. "If you willingly abdicate the throne and declare me as Arendelle's new king, I may spare your life." 

"You know I can't do that Hans. Even if I did, more will oppose your tyranny. Especially my regent."

"That air-headed sister of yours?” Hans scoffed. “Don't worry, I already have plans for her." 

Elsa's blood froze. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I am going to make pay for what she did to me. That bitch and that mongrel of hers. And you my dear, will help me." 

The Queen's eyes widened when the Prince fleshed out a dagger, putting it dangerously close to her face. 

“Hans, stop. Please listen to me.” 

“Quiet!” 

Elsa whimpered at the stinging pain on her cheeks where Hans struck her. She tried not to flinch when the blade accidentally nicked her shoulder. In a split second, her long platinum braid fell on the floor. 

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" 

Elsa bit her lips, trying not to flinch when he gently patted her cheeks with mocking tenderness. 

"You will never win, Hans. My sister will find me and together we will end you." 

"Do surprise me, Elsa. This time I am ready. Ready as I'll ever be." 

Hans let out a menacing laughter before slamming the prison door behind him. He examined the lock of hair in his hand and smiled to himself. 

It was time to set his plan into motion. 


End file.
